1. Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to regularly scheduled sessions in a cellular internet of things (IoT) system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as a user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some UEs may provide for automated communication. Automated UEs may include those implementing Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC). M2M or MTC may refer to data communication technologies that allow devices to communicate with one another or a base station without human intervention. M2M or MTC devices may include UEs and may be used as part of an Internet of Things (IoT). Some M2M or MTC devices in an IoT may include parking meters, water and gas meters, and other sensors that may infrequently communicate small amounts of data.
In some cases, including in an IoT, a UE may be a power limited device, and a significant amount of power may be used for powering radio components. However, some MTC devices may transmit or receive relatively small amounts of data at regularly spaced intervals. In some cases, a UE may still keep radio components continuously powered to be ready to transmit or receive data. A UE may also perform an access procedure to communicate with a serving cell prior to each exchange. This may also consume power. The increased power consumption from continuously powering a radio of repeatedly performing access procedures may reduce the battery life of a UE and decrease the usefulness of the device.